


A Man In Blue

by Magicandmalice



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup, Pre CA:TFA, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicandmalice/pseuds/Magicandmalice
Summary: Steve and he had been lovers for months now and there had been hints about trying something new, something they both wanted but hadn't worked up the courage to ask for. That is until Bucky had seen this particular set in a shop window on his way home from the docks last night, he knew he shouldn’t have spent the money but he had found himself inside and making the purchase before he even knew what he was doing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas gift to my little waffle [Kyarutryingtowrite](kyarutryingtowrite.tumblr.com) Please enjoy my dear <3

“Is this what you had in mind when you asked me to wear this tonight Buck? Or were you hoping to bend me over and slide inside?” Steve panted, thrusting his hips up hard even as Bucky dropped himself back down onto Steve’s cock, taking it as deep as he could.

 

Bucky could only offer a broken moan as he continued to ride Steve, desperate for everything he could get and still wanting more. His eyes though, oh his eyes couldn’t look away from his beloved troublemaker. Steve and he had been lovers for months now and there had been hints about trying something new, something they both wanted but hadn't worked up the courage to ask for. That is until Bucky had seen this particular set in a shop window on his way home from the docks last night, he knew he shouldn’t have spent the money but he had found himself inside and making the purchase before he even knew what he was doing. 

 

Now as he fucked himself on Steve’s cock, taking in the sight of Steve sprawled out on the bed, powder blue corset with a creamy lace trim outlining his slender torso and tiny waist, his pale skin flushed and sweaty from the exertions of the evening, the matching panties hung around one stocking clad ankle where it they had slid down to when he had hastily removed them earlier, and though Bucky couldn’t see them from his current position he knew that those stockings were now creased and wrinkled and sliding down those gorgeous legs. Raising his eyes once more he focused on the shell pink stained lips and darkly lined blue eyes, hazy with lust and hunger as he stared up at Bucky. 

 

“Do you know how beautiful you look like this Buck?” Steve gasped his hands grasping hard onto Bucky’s deliciously muscled thighs, fingernails digging in deeply, hoping he left marks for once but knowing that it would be unlikely. 

 

“Me? I can assure you that I have never seen a more beautiful sight than you Steve.” Bucky moaned out as he finally found his words, shaky as they were he still managed to get them out. 

 

“Such a charmer you are Buck, bet you say that to all the pretty ones.” Steve growled, eyes flashing fire briefly.

 

“No one else Steve, not since you and there never will be again. I am yours and yours alone.” Bucky swore fiercely, before he let out a keening whine and his body began to stiffen, his hips moving erratically as he tried to get Steve even deeper. 

 

“Don’t you ever forget it either and don’t forget that I am yours as much as you are mine.” Steve whispered before he reached out with a silk gloved hand and wrapped it around Bucky’s dripping erection and stroking firmly. 

 

It was all that Bucky needed it seemed as he arched his back and ground himself down roughly against Steve, biting his lower lip to stifle the loud cry that fought to break free. His body trembling as he came hard, painting that blue corset with white streaks as his cock spasmed with each pulse. His muscles clenching tightly around Steve as if his body never wanted to let him go, dragging Steve’s own orgasm from him violently. Steve’s eyes rolling back in his head and his body going rigid, Bucky felt wet heat fill him, a low drawn out groan escaping his tightly clamped lips despite his best effort, before his body suddenly relaxed and went limp. Bucky let himself fall to Steve’s side, careful not to put any pressure on the heaving chest as Steve gasped for air. Once they had calmed and Steve’s breathing had steadied they turned to one another and wrapped themselves around each other. 

 

“So you’re keeping the outfit right?” Bucky asked eventually and breaking the peaceful silence that had descended between them.

 

“After that? Of course… but I do think we should get you one as well, or at least something similar...I already have an item in mind I think you would look stunning in.” Steve purred as he curled himself up on Bucky’s broad chest, an impish smile on his face. 

 

“That can be arranged I think, for now though I think a nap is in order and then once we get up I want to enjoy your new clothing a bit more.” Bucky laughed.

 

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Steve said even as he started drifting off, his mind bring up image after image of what trouble they could get up to in a few hours, promising him the best of dreams as he fell asleep. 

 

Bucky just smiled and held on even tighter to his lovers warm body as he followed Steve into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on tumblr if you wanna chat or toss a prompt at me here [Magicandmalice](http://magicandmalice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
